The Lieutenants always there
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: The parts of the Movie with Lieutenant Kotler, which are very well done. Rupert Friend did a rather good job, I must say.
1. Chapter 1

Frowning, Bruno looked around for something to amuse himself. He had only been at Out-with for a month, and he had _nothing _to do. He thought that he could play a game of one person Ludo, but even that didn't excite him. Then, he thought, maybe some fresh air was what he needed. Hastily grabbing an apple from Pavel's fruit bowl and calling "Good Morning, Pavel" over his shoulder, he hurried outside. As he was passing an old pear tree, he heard his sister, Gretel, laughing loudly. _There's no prize as too working out who she's with,_ Bruno thought drily, and looked up to see his sister and one of his father's soldiers talking together. The soldier, whose name Bruno couldn't remember at that moment, was cleaning the family car. "Oh, Kurt. You're so funny." Gretel giggled, as Bruno walked up to them. Lieutenant "Kurt" Kotler looked up and smiled at Bruno as he approached. "Good Morning, little man, what are you doing up at this time of the day?" He inquired. Bruno merely raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Then, struck by a rather good idea, he asked, "Are there any spare tires around, like from one of the trucks or something?"

Kotler smiled at him, and said, "The only tire that I have seen around here belongs to Lieutenant Haufschneider." Bruno looked up to see the lieutenant, but didn't see any tires around him. "I see, is he using it?" Inquired Bruno, somewhat confused. Gretel burst out laughing. "Of course he is, you idiot." She sniggered, but then asked, "Why do you want a tire anyway?"

"I just wanted to make a swing, because I'm rather bored." Bruno said, and Kotler smiled again. "I see." He said, and looked around him as though looking for someone. Finally, his eyes rested on Pavel, who was digging up some carrots.

"You!" He shouted, quite loudly. Pavel glanced up, and met the eyes of Lieutenant Kotler. "Yes, you, you big piece of shit, come here!" Both Gretel and Bruno met each other's eyes at this, and their mouths hung open. Gretel had never heard Kurt speaking in such a harsh tone, or even swear, before.

Pavel, who was still holding the shovel, had walked up to the seething lieutenant and said, "Can I help you, sir?" Kotler glowered at him and said sharply, "Take this boy to that old shed behind the house. In there are some tires, he will select one, and you will take it wherever he wants it to go." "Then, I want you to return to Auschwitz, understand?"

Pavel nodded, and gestured for Bruno to follow him. As they walked together, Bruno asked, "What did Kotler call the farm?" Pavel, slightly puzzled, said, "What farm are you referring to?" Bruno pointed towards the "farm" he could see, and Pavel, somewhat hesitant, said, "It's called Auschwitz, and it's not a farm." Then, to cover up the uneasy silence between them, Bruno said, "Look, there's a tire, could you please carry it for me to the old apple tree?" Pavel nodded, and carried the tire to the tree. When he had finished, Pavel said, "I'll see you this evening, young man." Bruno nodded, and made his swing. As he was swinging sometime later, he glanced up, and saw clouds of thick black smoke, and thought that whatever they were burning smelled ghastly. As he had this thought, he quite suddenly fell out of the swing. He lay on the ground, panting, until his sister and lieutenant Kotler came running up to him.

"Bruno, are you all right?" Gretel asked, in horror. She didn't really like her younger brother, but she was sympathetic when he hurt himself.

Bruno nodded, and allowed Kotler to lift him up, and carry him back to the house. "You only have a small cut; I can clean it up for you." Kotler said, and set about cleaning Bruno's knee. "Kotler, what are they burning at Out-With?" Bruno asked, still mispronouncing the word. Needless to say, Kotler looked confused. "What do you mean, Out-With, I've never heard of the word." Bruno frowned, and said, "I'm talking about the camp, and I asked what they are burning there."

The look on the Lieutenants' face was, needless to say, awkward. "I don't know." He said. Just at that moment, Bruno's mother came in with all her shopping. "Bruno, what on earth happened to you?" Bruno shrugged, and said, "I fell out of a swing, but Kotler fixed me up." At this, Elsa shot Kotler a grateful look. "Thank you, Kurt." Then, turning to Bruno, she added, "Your grandfather is coming for tea, why don't you dress nicely?" Bruno nodded, and, giving his mother a hug, went upstairs to get changed.


	2. The Bottle of Wine Part 1

The Bottle of Wine- Part 1

Sometime later, when Elsa came back from picking apples and pears from the trees, she was just passing Bruno's swing, when a foul smell filled her nostrils.

"Oh! How foul and ghastly that smell is." She said, and looked up to see big black clouds drifting over the woods beyond her house.

"They smell even worse when they burn." Lieutenant Kotler said, emerging from behind an apple tree.

Elsa turned, and smiled at him, before her face froze, and his words sank in. She stared at him in horror, and the Lieutenant realised that she didn't have a clue as to what was really going on at Auschwitz.

That evening, the family were eating together with Lieutenant Kotler and Gretel's Grandfather. Ralf was entertaining his guests by making up very amusing stories, and before long, Bruno suggested that his father fit the camp in one of his stories.

Elsa smiled awkwardly at Pavel, and then glowered at her husband. He raised an eyebrow, and then called, "More wine."

Bruno then said, "I like our teacher, but I don't like what he teaches."


End file.
